


Love is Blind

by Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blind Character, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Developing Relationship, Disabled Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: It takes an accident which results in blindness for Tony to see what's right in front of him.





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estenziia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estenziia/gifts).

> I got this prompt from **Starravas** a while ago, I hope you <s>still remember xD</s> like it 😋  
Fill for the Frostiron Bingo: **B2- Small Town (setting)**

A few years ago, sometime in 2012, Loki had been sent to Midgard to make up for his invasion. The Avengers hadn’t been enthused by this _obviously, _but they had agreed to give Loki a second chance. Mostly because of Thor’s big pleading puppy eye. Somehow it should have been expected but it still came as a surprise that Loki _was _a funny guy whose morals were a bit screwed and not always _correct -_but hey, Tony couldn’t say he was so much better either. After all, _his morals_ told him the best for the team and Loki would be if their now resident god of Mischief would have some _fun_.

And fun was always going to be found in Tony’s bed. Loki liked his pillows a lot and refused to be parted from them. He kind of just stayed there. Tony didn’t mind. _Fun_, after all, was important to lead a long and healthy life.

Sadly, nobody had told him that he wasn’t the only one in this relationship who had a few issues so – _yeah, _he’d only made the mistake once of turning off the light _as a joke _when Loki had been reading. A panicked god of Mischief who was freaking out in the dark and reliving his own personal trauma of falling for ages – that hadn’t been fun. But with that, a weird new bond had formed between them and _somehow_, the entire team knew from that day on that Tony and Loki had a thing going on.

Had there been a name to their thing? Nope. Talking was too complicated when you could just go on dates, screw each other in a bed and kisses whenever they felt like it.

But they had defined it new. Had to. No, not _had to_, Loki _said so_. Communication suddenly happened maybe a year later after having fun for the first time. There’d been an accident in the workshop. _Oops? _

If Tony didn’t laugh about that then he was going to cry about it. It had created a rift between the Avengers – them against Tony - because JARVIS wouldn’t allow him to fight anymore in his suit – hey he didn’t need his eyes for that, he trusted J to fly the suit for him – but the Avengers had sided with his AI. And even his last hope – _Loki _\- had said it was too dangerous for him. No more suits for Tony.

After that he’d stayed in the Tower for a few more weeks, learnt all the steps by heart he had to take to go from his bed to the bathroom, to the elevator and so on but – even when he couldn’t see the looks the Avengers gave him, he could _feel them _as they were mirrored in their actions towards him. Pity was something Tony just couldn’t deal with. He didn’t want to stay there under those conditions. Okay sure, he couldn’t see a damn thing any longer –

But he still was Tony _fucking _Stark. When there was a problem and he was going to fix it. Easy as that. Who did the Avenger think he was?

He took a long look at bats and their echolocation system – JARVIS and Loki read articles and papers to him in turns - turned it into a functioning system and in the end, they and his bots helped him to create electronic chips. It was risky, he was probably going to die because of them but Tony really didn’t care. Life wasn’t worth _l__iving _if there wasn’t a bit of a risk involved. It had been Loki who helped him to get the chips implanted inside of himself. Then, with that done and the Avengers _still _denying him being part of the team, Tony decided to move out. 

Not _far away_, per se just outside of New York, a small town where most people knew him but left him alone thankfully. But the crazy thing that had defined Loki and their thing new? Loki moving with _him_. He just stood in Tony’s door a few days later, his scent hitting him in the face and the tunic he wore, soft under Tony’s hands as he clutched the Trickster tightly, not daring to believe this was real. 

Since then Loki was living with him. Not that Tony was complaining, he liked having Loki around, and surprisingly, there hadn’t been any bricks or tools laying on the ground that would have made Tony stumble. There was a handrail installed in the house which Tony used regularly until he’d learnt fully to _see_ with his chips.

They vibrated differently depending on what was close to him. When Loki was in his reach, they vibrated softly, a low hum that increased the closer he came to his Trickster. Objects were sharp vibrations and they came at shorter intervals, the same principle. People were generally just a vibration. Things he needed when he was in his workshop a long and steady vibration that became warmer when it was the right one. Thankfully JARVIS knew what he needed most of the time, so Tony never had any problems with that. Just the process of _talking out loud_ about his new idea so JARVIS knew what he was trying to do in the first place, that annoyed him often.

Yet, Tony missed _seeing_. Okay, sure he probably had it better than most blind people but –

He missed the colours. He longed for seeing Loki’s mischievous green eyes that shone in a brilliant light whenever he was amused by Tony, he ached for opening his eyes again and simply _watching_ the spectacle that was his life and what came with it.

He went out with Loki on walks, his Trickster on his arm and the sun shining in their faces. Tony could feel the warmth tickling on his skin, the soft breaths of Loki next to him and the few people talking around them in hushed and not so hushed tones. His hands were vibrating when they passed them but Tony didn’t pay mind to them. He was listening to Loki who painted the world around him in _his colours_, his silvertongue a tool that made Tony see again – if only by listening. Blue was a fucking colour and yet, Loki put it in such wonderful tones, the window shutters a different kind than the blue of the sky and Tony’s arc reactor an entirely different light again.

Sometimes Tony wondered if he’d even be _that _calm about the situation as he was were it not for Loki.

Yet it was _tricky_ to say at least, to walk a bit around alone even with JARVIS in his phone and the chips telling him where to be careful to step. Especially since he had to arrange with Thor a meeting so that his Trickster was out of the way for a day and _shit_, the kiss Tony had gotten from Loki before they parted ways – _sappy,_ so freakingly sappy. Because of course eventually both had to admit that one did not move to a small town for a disabled _friend with benefits_ just like that and risk Odin All-Shitty-Father’s wrath for doing so were there not at least _some_ feelings involved.

Who needed an, “I love you,” spelled out loud anyway when you could just … continue and love the other and drop it casually, to hear it said back as casually?

And yet despite knowing that his feelings were reciprocated, and he didn’t have to be nervous, he couldn’t help but _be_. They were at their favourite restaurant, dressed in a fine suit because _well, _he was _still Tony Stark _and he could hear violins playing softly in the background and Loki’s legs were soothingly touching his. Dinner had been served already and Tony hadn’t heard Loki chewing for a few minutes already.

“Hey, Lokes.”

“Yes?”

Tony licked his lips. “I can’t go to my knees sadly even if you’d deserve that but I don’t want to risk it. So, you’ll forgive me when I propose to you while staying seated, yeah?”

“Anthony-“

Tony chuckled. “You are the one who does the pretty words, Loki. But I can try to find them, I actually even did when I came here and prepared stuff first and made sure the people all knew so that nobody was going to be surprised but –“ he cleared his throat, felt a blush spreading on his faces. “I’m not the best guy suited for a long-term relationship and I’m amazed that we are already for so long a couple as we are? That’s a lot of years and you even stay _with me _in a fuckin small town where you can’t spread a lot of mischief but you stay with me and Loki, that’s the nicest thing I feel like somebody ever did for me. And I love you, have done so for a while and I just – I wouldn’t know where I’d be were it not for you today and I could-“

“Yes.”

“-Listen to – _Sorry?” _

“I said yes.” 

Tony blinked in what he hoped was the right direction. “Did you just interrupt me in my rambling where I was trying to ask you if you’d like to marry me?” 

“Yes.” Loki laughed and it sounded wet. 

“Oh.” 

“Anthony, I would _love_ to marry you.” 

“Amazing.” Tony grinned then he pulled out a box from his pockets. “Can you put the ring on yourself? I don’t want to accidentally put it on your small finger.” 

“Only if you hold something for me in return.” 

Tony tilted his head. “What?” 

“I had it in my pockets for a few days now, I went to get it when I was with Thor and I wanted to give it to you - but you were so busy.” 

Loki’s cool hands clasped his and put something round and heavy in them. Then he took the small box from Tony’s. 

“Loki, what is that?” 

“A small gift.” 

“Loki.” 

“You should try it.” 

Tony tried to sense the object in his hands. Round. Very round. A comparatively thin stab grew out of it on the top. A stem?

“I mean with ‘try’ that you should eat it,” Loki said in a soft tone. 

“Eat?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m gonna trust you on this.” Tony held the _thing _to his mouth and bit in it. It tasted delicious. If he had to describe it, he’d say it tasted golden – 

“Lokes,” he choked out in between bites and blinked when his eyes started to hurt. “Is that-“

“Yes.” 

Tony snorted and bit in the apple again. “You know I love you too?” he said in between bites as he devoured the apple. 

“I love you too.” Loki’s green eyes twinkled mischievously at him. 


End file.
